


Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow

by krabapple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krabapple/pseuds/krabapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursleys have new neighbors on Privet Drive who look very familiar to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant through HBP.

It didn't take Harry long to reckon out that the Dursleys had new neighbors. He wasn't going to be at Privet Drive long, just long enough to collect the rest of his things before visiting the Weasleys for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and then possibly getting his own flat. But there was this kind of low-level static that he could feel in the air, like a slight charge.

Apparently, all of Privet Drive was abuzz. The couple that had bought the house two doors down and across the street from the Dursleys was causing quite a stir. Even Harry, who didn't normally pay attention to the neighborhood gossip, couldn't avoid the quiet excitement of people who didn't have anything else better to do. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon discussed the matter endlessly over meals. Should they have the new neighbors over for tea? Should Petunia make her seven layer chocolate cake and take it over for a housewarming gift? How was it best to introduce themselves – with a formal invitation or a casual greeting while mowing the lawn? From what Harry could discern, this was important only because the husband worked for a top-secret British Intelligence agency. That was the rumor, at least. Had he been sent here to spy on someone from the neighborhood? Did he have a secret identity? Powerful friends? Or was everything the way it seemed, like they were a happy couple who had just bought a small house in order to get out of London for a while? The only thing that gave Harry small consolation was that Dudley seemed even more bored with the talk than Harry did, preferring to shovel in his food before he went out with his friends to haunt the streets and regularly break curfew, which Petunia and Vernon either didn't know or politely ignored.

Harry preferred to spend his days outside of the Dursley house. He went to the local park, or sat in the library for hours composing letters to Hermione and Ron. He was still trying to puzzle out how to search for the Horcruxes, so he wrote to them about everything else he could think of instead. In truth, Harry spent most of his time just trying to get through every day. Between Dumbledore's death and Snape's betrayal, he was even more shaken than he let on to his friends, and he spent almost every minute of every day attempting to make decisions that he felt were bigger than himself. What was going to happen to Hogwarts? How was he going to find the Horcruxes? Whom could he trust? Harry fell into bed every night exhausted from seeking answers. The only thing he knew for certain was that he was going to Bill's wedding in two weeks, and he clung to that day like a lifeline.

In return for spending his days roaming Little Whinging unasked about his whereabouts, Harry performed occasional errands for Petunia. She didn't take too much advantage as long as Harry remained surly about the work in her presence, and the truth was that Harry didn't mind so long as it kept the Dursleys from interfering in his life, or talking to him much at all, period.

Harry was at the market on a Thursday with a list from Petunia, attempting to pick out ripe bananas when a small avalanche of red apples started to roll toward him. He heard a small exclamation of surprise from nearby, and as some apples settled at his feet he bent to pick them up. When he stood up, he found himself face to face with a woman he'd only seen from a distance – the new neighbor woman. As he looked into her slightly embarrassed smile, Harry felt his heart clench, and his hands around the apples do the same.

She looked amazingly familiar, but it was a face Harry only knew from photographs. There were a couple of smile lines around her mouth, and the hair was a little shorter, but it was still a vibrant red, the eyes vividly green. Harry choked a bit, his throat closing: she looked just like his mother.

He was a bit surprised when she spoke. "Hello, there," the woman said. "Sorry about the apples; had a bit of a spill."

Harry nodded, handing the apples over to her reflexively when she held out her hands for them.

"Thank you for your help," she said, then paused. "You look familiar – don't you live with your parents across the street?"

"They're not my parents," Harry blurted.

"Oh."

"I mean, I . . . my parents are dead. They're my aunt and uncle. We live on Privet Drive." Somehow the information Harry had memorized since he was three years old sounded strange coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," the woman said. "But we are neighbors, and I am glad to hear that; James and I are so new to the neighborhood, and we don't know anyone. You're the first person I've met!" She smiled warmly. "I know! I should have you over for dinner one night – you should bring your aunt and uncle, too. And the other boy is their son?"

"They wouldn't want to come," Harry said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

The woman looked a little taken aback, but all she said was, "Oh." Then she smiled. "Well, you should come anyway," she said brightly. "Bring some friends if you like, even. Shall we plan on Sunday?"

"Er . . . sure," Harry managed, unable to think of anything else _to_ say.

"Splendid," the woman said. "Oh, how silly of me, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Lily Potter."

"Harry," Harry managed around a suddenly dry mouth. "I'm Harry – Harry."

Lily smiled. "It's nice to meet you Harry. I'll see you on Sunday; it's so lovely to meet a new neighbor."

All Harry could do was gape slightly as she walked away. He forgot all about the bananas.

***

"She just invited you to her house for dinner?" Ron asked.

Before Harry could affirm this, Hermione interrupted. "For Merlin's sake, Ron, he's told the story at least thirty times already." Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you actually believe they're your parents, Harry?" she asked, turning a look of concern on Harry that he'd seen at least a hundred times since Hermione and Ron had arrived.

How Hermione had managed to borrow her parents' car, get Ron away from the Burrow, and bring the two of them to Privet Drive ahead of their previously arranged schedule Harry wasn't exactly sure, but he was entirely grateful that she'd done so. After a brief flurry of letters, it was decided that Ron and Hermione would come with Harry to the Sunday dinner, and it was predictably Hermione who put the plan into action.

"I mean," Hermione continued, "you've been through a lot since Dumbledore – "

"We've all been through a lot, Hermione." This time it was Harry who interrupted. "And . . . she seemed nice."

"So she's not going to chop us into little bits and serve us for dinner?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him. "What do you think Muggles _do_ at dinner parties, Ron?"

"It just seems a little suspicious, Hermione," Ron huffed.

"She seemed nice," Harry repeated. "And she looked . . . she looked just like my mum," he said, looking down and picking some grass. They were sitting in the Dursley's garden since Vernon had declared he wasn't going to admit any more witches or wizards into the house.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, lots of people – "

"They don't look like my mum. Not like this. And she said her name was Lily Potter. And she said her husband's name was 'James'." Harry paused and looked at Ron. "And she's a teacher, so she's probably comfortable being around people our age."

There was silence in the garden for a minute. Ron continued to look slightly uncomfortable while Harry picked some more grass.

"How do you know she's a teacher? You didn't say that she'd told you that," Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry blushed slightly. "I've been . . . well, I took a look at their post."

"You nicked their post?" Ron asked, a bit loudly.

Harry threw a look at the house, making sure Petunia was no longer hovering near the window. She was, but she didn't seem to have heard that. She was extremely jealous that Harry was having dinner with the new neighbors _before_ she was, and she had put it in no uncertain terms that she didn't trust Harry's friends.

"I didn't nick it," Harry whispered. "I just . . . took a look at it between the time it got delivered and the time they got home."

"Harry – " Hermione started.

Harry held up a hand. "Look. I needed more information. That seemed like a good way to get it."

Hermione frowned, but didn't argue.

"All of their post is addressed to James and Lily Potter. She gets post from the secondary school a couple of towns away, and he gets post from the government."

"Do you think he's really a spy?" Ron asked.

Hermione's gaze turned to Ron, and he had the good grace to blush slightly. Silence fell over the garden, punctuated only by the slowly setting sun and the quiet hooting of Hedwig, who had been hovering close to Harry the last few days.

"Do you actually think they're your parents, Harry?" Hermione asked again.

Harry looked up and into Hermione's eyes. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

***

Harry had thought he'd be nervous, but he was strangely calm as he, Ron and Hermione stood on the doorstep of the people calling themselves the Potters. The house looked incredibly normal. Rose bushes in all colors were planted out front, and there was a soft, brown welcome mat in front of the door. Ron was fidgeting slightly, twisting his hands at the wrist, but Hermione only stood between the two boys, brushing a hand absently down her skirt. It didn't escape Harry's notice that both Ron and Hermione's wands were in Ron's back pocket. Harry rang the doorbell.

If Harry hadn't known better, he almost could have believed he was the one answering the door on the other side. The man was taller than he was, and the glasses were a bit different, but it was the same dark, disheveled hair; the same slightly angular face; the same chin. Ron gasped softly as the man smiled and gestured them in.

"You must be Harry! It's nice to meet you," the man held out a hand and Harry took it, thinking he might feel some spark of recognition in his blood, but he just felt a solid grip and warm fingers. The man held his hand out to Hermione and Ron, also, and each one shook it in turn.

"You brought friends, too! How lovely. Lily will be so pleased." The man turned his head toward where Harry knew the kitchen would be and shouted, "Lily, Harry's here!"

He started walking out of the entryway into the living room, and the three teenagers followed him. "Harry, you met Lily. I'm James," he said, just as Lily also came in the room, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so glad you could come!" Lily smiled from the doorway. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that Hermione had grown pale, and he could only imagine what his own face looked like.

Lily turned to Hermione and held out her hand. "I'm Lily Potter, and James just introduced himself. It's so nice to meet our neighbors, and Harry's friends."

Hermione took Lily's hand. "Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger." She nudged Ron, who jumped, but still didn't say anything. Hermione sighed softly. "This is Ron Weasley."

"Harry, Hermione and Ron. I'm so glad you could come. Sit down, sit down. Dinner's almost ready, but it'll be just a little while. Can we get you something to drink?" Lily said.

"Water? Lily just made some lemonade," James added.

"Er – " Harry said. He seemed unable to speak. Ron seemed just as choked up.

"Water would be great, thank you," Hermione said, taking a seat on the couch. James nodded and stepped out toward the kitchen. Ron and Harry took places on either side of Hermione, Harry's heart now beating wildly in his chest. Harry wondered how Hermione was managing to be so calm.

Lily sat down in a comfortable looking armchair across from them. The furniture in the room wasn't very old, but it looked comfortable. Everything was a deep, warm earth color – browns and tans, a little gold. Harry spotted some pillows on the chairs that were the color of Gryffindor red, and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he glanced up above the fireplace. There were several pictures, but they were all still and frozen – from a Muggle camera, every one of them. They were all of James and Lily, separately or together, in different locations, different times. No photos of children, or family, or friends. Harry tore his gaze away and looked back at Lily. The sight of her made his chest ache.

"Hermione and Ron. Do you live in the neighborhood, too?"

Ron, apparently compensating for his discomfort, shook his head rather vigorously.

"Er – no," Harry said. He was surprised he managed even that much. "We're friends from school."

"That's lovely," Lily replied. "I teach school not far from here, in history. I wonder if any of you will be in my classes this fall." She smiled.

"We go to boarding school, actually," Hermione said.

At that, Lily laughed. The soft, tinkling sound made Ron jump slightly, and it pulled at something in Harry, something he thought he'd forgotten long ago, if he had ever known it.

"That's wonderful! James and I went to boarding school together, too," Lily said. James came back into the room, juggling three glasses of ice water, which he handed to each of his guests.

As he sat in the chair next to her, Lily said, "Did you hear that, James? These three go to boarding school together. I was just telling them we went to school together, too."

"Do you really?" James asked. Harry managed a nod. "We loved school, Lily and I did. I had the best group of friends, four of us." At this, James stopped, his forehead furrowing a bit as a slight frown came to his face. "I don't remember what happened to us – just fell out of touch, I guess. A shame, though. Won't happen to you three now, will it?" Harry looked at his knees, but he could feel Ron shake his head too hard again through the vibration that went through the couch.

"Where to do you go to school?" Lily asked.

"Hogwarts. We go to Hogwarts," Hermione said, looking Lily straight in the eye. Harry turned to Hermione, gasping a little, but she was studying James and Lily intently. It took Harry only a moment to realize she was looking for a sign of recognition at the name of Hogwarts.

It took him even less time to realize that there was no recognition there.

"Hogwarts," Lily repeated. "You know, I don't think I've heard of that one," she said.

James shook his head. "I don't think I have, either. Where is that?" he asked.

Harry looked at their inquiring, polite expressions, and he had a sudden urge, though whether it was to laugh or cry, he could not tell.

Suddenly Ron spoke. "We're going to need help," he said.

***

Less than twenty-four hours after Harry sent his letter, Remus Lupin arrived on Privet Drive.

He spent little time talking to Harry, Hermione and Ron except to get the basic story, even though Harry had already outlined everything in his letter. Ron and Hermione had gotten permission from their parents to stay with Harry, and all three had spent the night camped out in the Dursley garden. Harry didn't think he had closed his eyes once the entire night.

From the look of it, Remus hadn't slept all the much, either. His face was slightly grey, and there were lines around the corners of his mouth even when he wasn't frowning. When Harry asked Remus what he thought, Remus said he didn't know, and that scared Harry more than almost anything else.

They waited until dusk, after they'd seen James' car pull into the driveway, and they knew both Potters were home. Harry knew Petunia and Vernon were turning purple at the sight of four wizards crossing the street out in plain sight of all the neighbors, but Harry did not care; all he cared about was what Lupin could tell him.

Harry rang the doorbell just as he had the night before. And just as he had the night before, James answered.

But before James even had a chance to utter a sound, Remus had drawn his wand and cast a Stunning spell. James dropped to the floor with a thud, and Hermione gasped. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and as Remus stepped over James and into the house, Harry behind him, Harry got a glimpse of Lily coming down the stairs.

He was not prepared to hear her scream at the sight of James on the floor, and the force of it was like a kick to Harry's stomach. He bent over at the waist, and stumbled back into Ron, who caught him by the elbows at the same time Remus uttered a Stunning spell aimed at Lily. Red light shot out of his wand and caught her in the chest, and then she sank to the floor of the entryway next to her husband.

Lily, Lily screaming – that was a sound Harry knew. He closed his eyes and struggled not to sick up on the stairs, reminding himself that it was red light he had just seen, not green. Red, not green.

Not green.

***

Remus and Hermione found Harry in the kitchen a little while later, where Ron was furiously opening and closing cabinet doors, looking for glasses. He finally found one, and turned on the tap, handing Harry a glass of water. Harry put it on the table and didn't drink. Ron leaned against the counter, so pale his freckles were the darkest part of his face.

"That was fast," Harry managed.

Remus and Hermione looked at each other, and sat down at the table with Harry. Hermione took a long drink of the water Ron had gotten for Harry. Harry noticed Remus' hands were shaking.

"It wasn't hard to get a reading," Remus started. "Harry – "

"It's them, isn't it? It's my mum and dad."

Remus nodded, which didn't stop the shaking of his hands. "I'm not a medi-wizard," he said. "But I can do identification charms. I know spells that show a person's unique magical makeup. When we were in school we had to – " he stopped abruptly, swallowed. "It was N.E.W.T. level Charms." His voice cracked. "Lily taught us all how to do it." Remus put a hand over his eyes.

"So you're sure?" Harry asked.

After a moment, Remus removed his hand and looked at Harry. "I wouldn't have told you so if I had any doubts."

"I've read about it, Harry, but not seen it done. But I know it's reliable. Just as reliable as DNA testing is in the Muggle world," Hermione added, taking another drink.

"What happened to them?" Ron asked.

Remus shook his head. "I. With Dumbledore." He paused. "With Dumbledore dead, we might not ever know for sure."

Harry looked at him. "But you have a theory."

Remus nodded. "I've been thinking since your letter, and this only adds to it." He paused. "I think they were Obliviated at Godric's Hollow, not killed."

"Who would do that?" Ron asked.

Harry's gaze didn't break from Remus'. "Dumbledore," Harry said.

Hermione gasped, but Remus nodded. "Dumbledore. James and Lily might not have been killed at Godric's Hollow, but they had to have been seriously injured. Maybe the magic that saved Harry saved them, too. I don't know."

"I thought Sirius," Ron stopped, and looked at Harry. When Harry nodded, he continued, "I thought Sirius was the first one at the house."

Remus' mouth twisted, and there was no mistaking it for anything but bitterness. "I thought so, too. We all did. But if the Fidelius had failed, and Dumbledore knew it. If James and Lily were injured, it would be easy to put them under a healing spell. Their heartbeats would have slowed, their breathing would have been barely anything. In his grief, Sirius. Well, there's a good chance Sirius would not have been able to tell the difference between that and death."

"So why Obliviate them, too?" Hermione asked.

"I can answer that," Harry said. "If Dumbledore thought he had an opportunity to keep me safe, to keep my mum and dad – " Harry broke off.

Remus nodded. "It was Dumbledore's opportunity to change the situation, to think he was protecting everyone. Harry goes to the Dursleys, where Voldemort can't touch him. Away from James and Lily, whom Voldemort is hunting. James and Lily get Obliviated; they don't remember Harry, or Voldemort, or anything about the wizarding world. They go on, live as Muggles, out of harm's way."

"But Voldemort was gone by then," Ron said.

"We didn't know that, not for sure," Remus shook his head. "And Dumbledore never did believe Voldemort really was dead, or that he'd stay in hiding, or disappear."

"I remember. I remember my mum. The Killing Curse." Harry looked at the table.

"You survived it, Harry," Hermione answered, softly. "Maybe whatever let you survive it let them survive it, too."

At that, the room went silent.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have – " Ron started, but Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore would have done anything he thought would help. If he thought it would stop the war, he'd do whatever he thought the right thing was, no matter what . . ." Harry trailed off.

"No matter what the consequences to everyone else," Remus finished.

"But that's -- " Hermione said.

"No one said it was fair." Remus barked a bitter laugh.

"I'm beginning to know what it must have felt like to make those choices," Harry said softly. He looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'll need you to help me," he said. Hermione nodded, and Ron clasped his shoulder from behind. For the first time that summer, Harry felt like he had at least one answer instead of another question.

Harry took a deep breath. "So what do we do now?" He looked at Remus.

"I don't know, Harry," he said. "I don't know."

***

They went to Diagon Alley that very night, after spelling and warding the Potters' house and making sure James and Lily would stay asleep, each one passed out on the living room floor like corpses. Remus and Hermione browsed through Flourish and Botts looking for books that might be helpful; they found a few, which Harry paid for, handing over the money with a numb heart.

But as much as the wizarding world used the spell to Obliviate people, they rarely used a spell to counteract it. So though the books were helpful, the party of four also spent time in Knockturn Alley, where Harry spent more time watching Remus consult with people in dark corners than he had ever imagined he would. Purchases at three book shops, two apothecaries and one charm store later and they made their way back to Privet Drive, loaded down with purchases.

Harry was sitting on the back step looking up at the stars when Ron found him. Ron sat down next to him, and a bottle of butterbeer held between Ron's fingers appeared in Harry's view. Harry smiled briefly and took the butterbeer, taking a long draught.

"Slipped out and bought a couple of packs of butterbeer while you three were in that creepy charm shop. I thought we could use it."

"Quick thinking, Ron."

"I'm not too bad in a crisis, you know." Ron sounded grave, though when Harry looked at him, Ron was smiling.

"No, you're not," Harry replied seriously, tapping his butterbeer against Ron's with a soft clank.

They drank in silence for a while, content in each other's company. Eventually Harry asked, "How are they doing in there?"

Ron shrugged. "Okay, I guess. The mood seems pretty good, and it sounds like they're making progress."

Harry nodded.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about you," Ron said.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"Really?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Ron paused. "Not every day your parents come back from the dead."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not."

Ron finished his butterbeer, opened another.

"You know . . . it seems like that's all I've really wanted for as long as I can remember. My parents, I mean. Having my mum and dad back," Harry said.

"Yeah."

"But this – " Harry stopped.

"It's pretty fucking creepy, isn't it?" Ron asked. "I mean, I think it is. Not that I think it's bad. Just – "

"It's okay, Ron. It's about the strangest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen some strange things."

Ron answered Harry's weak smile with one of his own. "That's true."

"Do you think . . . do you think we should just – leave them be? I mean, they seem happy," Harry said.

"I guess," Ron said.

"That we should just leave them alone?"

"That they seem happy," Ron explained. "I just. Doesn't this house feel weird to you? Like no one really lives here?"

"Like ghosts live here," Harry said quietly. Ron nodded.

"Everything's so perfect," Ron continued. "Like no one has ever sat on the furniture, or used the dishes. All the pictures – it's just them. No friends, no one else. Nothing."

"I saw that, too." There was a pause, and Harry reached down and got another butterbeer from next to Ron. "But giving them their memories back, is that better?"

Ron's face was pale in the darkness, but his mouth was set. "I'd want mine back," he said.

"Me, too."

"So I guess that's it."

"Yeah." Harry took a sip from his bottle.

"Plus, I heard Hermione and Lupin talking. Lupin thinks maybe the spell is starting to crack, anyway. So we might not have a choice but to reverse the spell."

"The spell is cracking?"

"Yeah – getting weak or something. Like how they suddenly ended up on Privet Drive. Maybe Lily somehow knew that her sister was here. Or how they found you right away, thought they knew you, invited you over. It's like they knew something, somehow. Their old life is seeping through into this one."

Harry thought. "So maybe their memories will come back on their own?"

Ron shrugged. "Lupin said maybe. But probably not for a long, long time still."

"I might not have much time left," Harry said softly.

"Harry –" Ron turned to Harry quickly in alarm, but Harry shrugged.

"We all know who has to defeat Voldemort Ron, or die trying."

Ron looked down, but didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence, he blurted, "Aren't you angry?"

"About Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"No. Well, yeah, about Voldemort, but I was thinking more like – at Dumbledore. For doing this to you and your mum and dad. You could have lived with them your whole life." Ron stopped.

"Yeah, I'm angry. If Dumbledore were alive . . ." Harry trailed off. "But he's not, so what's the point, you know?"

"Still," Ron said.

Harry thought of growing up, of Dudley and scrounging for toys, of broken glasses and the cupboard under the stairs. He gripped his bottle of butterbeer so hard he was afraid it would shatter. "Still," he agreed.

He didn't say anything more, but he didn't need to; all he needed to do was sit with Ron on the back step, finish the butterbeer, and find the Dog Star in the sky.

***

It was nearly dawn before Remus and Hermione came downstairs, collected Harry and Ron, and the four of them went back into the living room where James and Lily were still sleeping.

Remus performed the counter-spell on Lily first, in the hope that Lily would be more grounded, and help James through the transition. After Remus' complicated spell, it was simple work for Hermione to lift Lily out of her deep slumber. Everyone watched anxiously as Lily's eyes blinked open, as she slowly sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Remus hovered near her elbow, hand stretched out palm up, as if to catch her should she fall. There was a quiet moment while Lily shook her head, blinked sleep from her eyes.

To Harry, it was like waking the dead.

It only got worse when the next thing Lily did was scream.

Hermione flinched and Ron looked away, but Remus leaned in and placed a gentle hand on Lily's arm.

"Harry!" was the first word Lily yelled out.

Out of instinct, Harry moved forward close to Lily, within her field of vision, missing Remus' shake of the head and outstretched hand, trying to hold Harry off.

"It's okay, it's okay," Harry said to Lily, looking into her white face and huge green eyes, the same eyes that were part of his own face.

"Harry," Lily cried again, squinting at Harry. "You're not . . . James?" she asked.

Remus squeezed Lily's arm gently. "Lily, it's all right. James is right here; we just have to wake him up."

Lily turned toward Remus, and even Harry could see the relief flash across her face before confusion and horror descended again. "Remus! Voldemort found us! He . . . the Fidelius didn't work . . . something happened – God, Harry – "

"Harry's fine, Lily. Harry is just fine," Remus said quietly, soothingly. "He's okay."

"James, oh God, James, he – "

"James is fine, too, Lily. Everything is okay."

"I didn't think . . . I saw the Killing Curse . . ."

"I know. I know, Lily. But everyone is alive; everyone is fine." Remus squeezed Lily's arm again. Harry marveled at how calm Remus looked and sounded. "Lily, I need you take a deep breath for me."

Lily did so, her breath shuddering at first until she took three more breaths. She closed her eyes for a long moment, and then opened them again, this time looking at Remus more closely.

"Remus, you look . . ."

"Older," Remus supplied for her with a slight smile.

Lily's forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Lily," Remus began gently, "do you remember anything that happened after Voldemort's attack?"

Lily's frowned, faint laugh lines showing around her mouth. "I. James and I . . . we lived in London. James works for the Ministry. Wait, no. That's not right. Not the Ministry. The British government. I teach school. History. We live like Muggles. We . . . are Muggles. We live by ourselves . . . what happened to Harry? Where's Harry?" Lily stopped, and breathed deeply again, as if collecting herself. "Remus. What happened? And where's Harry?"

"Lily. I." Remus paused. "I don't know how to say this. We're not sure what happened to you and James. We think, well, we think that Dumbledore Obliviated you. Set you up in London; let you believe you were ordinary people. No memories of Voldemort, or magic, or even Harry."

There was a long silence. Harry didn't even dare to breathe.

"It's 1997," Lily said.

"Yes," Remus answered.

"We lived for 16 years . . . without ourselves."

"Lily – "

"What happened to Harry?"

Remus glanced over at Harry, and Lily didn't miss the gesture. Harry looked down, embarrassed, like he was suddenly and horribly exposed. What should have been the best moment of his life, and he suddenly felt shy, even a little ashamed, as Lily's eyes focused on him.

"You're not James," Lily said softly. "Of course you're not James. You're Harry."

Harry pushed his glasses up with one hand, and nodded.

Lily suddenly reached out, cupping Harry's chin with her palm, and lifted his head. Her eyes searched his face for a moment before she scooted forward and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

Harry felt tears start to form, and he buried them in his mother's shoulder.

After several minutes, Lily let go and Harry eased out of her arms, though she kept her elbow linked with his.

"Let's wake James up," Lily said, and Remus nodded.

***

Ron, Harry and Hermione cooked breakfast while Remus sat in the living room with Lily and James, speaking in hushed tones. Hermione, it turned out, could brew a great pot of coffee, but that was about the extent of her skills. However, between Harry and Ron, they managed quite a decent breakfast with plenty of eggs, toast, and even bacon, which Harry fried to crispy perfection.

They had set the table by the time James, Lily and Remus entered. James came in, plucked a piece of bacon off the plate, and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, giving them a long squeeze. Harry blushed and ducked his head, but he caught Hermione's smile. Remus poured a cup of coffee and drank it in three gulps. James walked toward the table, but he didn't let go of Harry, instead guiding his son over to the table and into a chair. James stood behind Harry, hands on his shoulders, while Remus and Ron took seats at the table.

Lily remained standing and asked, "Hermione, can I borrow your wand?"

Hermione looked surprised, but nodded, fishing her wand out of her back pocket. "Of course," she said, handing the wand over to Lily.

At Harry's inquiring look Lily said, "I'm going to go across the street and have a word with my sister."

And with that, she did. When she returned, it was with all of Harry's belongings and a flushed face, which Harry, Ron and Hermione pointedly tried to ignore.

James, however, grinned, and relieved his wife of Hedwig's cage.

***

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked one more time.

Even Ron rolled his eyes.

"They are adults, Harry," Hermione said primly, and Remus hid a smile behind his hand.

James took Lily's hand in his. "We couldn't be more sure," he said. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"We need clothes, and robes, books, potions materials – " James started.

"Not to mention new wands," Lily said.

James nodded, and his face grew grave for just a moment, eyes a bit darker than usual. "And a small memorial for Sirius." Lily squeezed his hand.

"Harry." Remus nodded at him. "You should do the honors."

Harry nodded and reached up, and Lily took his free hand with the hand not holding onto James.

Harry pushed with his fingertips, feeling the brick smooth and cool underneath against his skin.

The wall opened up into an archway, and Diagon Alley appeared in all its beautiful, bustling glory.

"Welcome home," Harry said.


End file.
